


Demi-stuff

by nunbaka



Series: PJO Mythos and Universes [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunbaka/pseuds/nunbaka
Summary: Elsa remembers having ice powers for as long as she is alive. Her gloves, given to her by her father, reminds her of this every day (particularly when she makes a mistake like "Anna's accident") and her stance about her magic is strict: "Conceal, don't feel"......Until her coronation.Meanwhile, Anna is trying to mend her relationship with her sister, when she gets into a lot of trouble because of a supposed group of people that says that herself and Elsa are demi-stuff, whatever that means._________________TL:DR: Three demigods trying to save other demigods, as always.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: PJO Mythos and Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Demi-stuff

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: i don't own anything. Just this plot.  
> Second: i'm trying to practice my english vocabullary, so yeah...  
> Third: why didn't anyone thought about this before?
> 
> We aren't focusing on the parts of the books like the camps and stuff pretty much because i want to write this as in the future of the world of frozen, so no camp jupiter or half-blood. Or the pjo characters. Just the premisse of demigods and monsters and mythology.
> 
> And maybe i will make a fan map based on the only one that we have.
> 
> Thxs guys (i hope i wrote this right),
> 
> The noob.

"Don't panic. It's just a coronation. When all of this is over, you can go back to your room and forget about everything... Or maybe not, 'cause dad is retiring... Dad is retiring..."

— I can't do this. — the blonde said to herself, stiff and rigid and looking at her position on the mirror.

The orb and the scepter that she was holding were barely shining because of the thinnest layer of ice covering them. When a big snowflake was appearing in the metal surface, the girl put them down on a table, looking at her hands in despair. Her heart rapidly beats in her chest as she is certain that Agnarr XI, the Wise, who is also her dad, was commiting a bad mistake by throwing the kingdom in her hands. Her weird hands that, for some unknown reason are capable of decreasing the temperature of things, making them frozen really fast. Add that to her anxiety and she is kinda of a ticking bomb ready to explode.

This is not going to work well.

The door opened when she was so distracted that she almost froze the one passing through it; her dad, the king of Arendelle; and broke a decorative piece in the lobby. Surprised and afraid of her hands, she clasped them together and brought them close to her body, averting her eyes with shame of herself. Agnarr, always the stoic man with gentle eyes, got as closer as his daughter lets him and sighed when she didn't wants him too close giving two steps back to maintain some distance, even though he knows that she misses human contact.

— Sweetie, can you look up for me? — when she makes eye contact, he resumes: — I know what are you thinking, Elsa, and i know that you don't believe that you would be a great queen, but i know that you are ready. Maybe you have some quirks that aren't the common ones, but you'll be fine. Do you remember the tale of Elsa I?

— That she is known for having ice powers and saving Arendelle more than twice?

— Yeah — he said, scratching his head because that wasn't what he wanted her to recall —, but also that she was a lot afraid when she became queen, just like you, and she had a great reign before dissappearing in the forest.

— It was three years, dad. You can't mess up in three years. And people did said that she left the throne because of her powers...

— She left because she was protecting—

—...the balance between us and the nature. But she did left because she had powers.

Agnarr looked at his daughter gently, knowing that the burden of her great-great-grandaunt was hurting his eldest. It didn't helped that he had the same name as Agnarr VII, the king and dad of Elsa I, and that he decided to name his two daughters the same as his great-great-grandpa children.

In his defense, he didn't know that his Elsa would have the same powers as The Elsa.

— Well, i know that you can make a good job. Even though you don't seem to believe it yet. — he said, picking up a baseball hat that was on the table (and probably was from his youngest) and playing with it while letting Elsa have her time to process things. — And if you don't, i'll be here to make amends with the people and to guide you. The legendary Elsa didn't have her father to guide her and she was the first one to have powers... So, if she can do it, i'm most certain that you can too. Now, think fast!

Throwing the hat and seeing his daughter freeze it in the air and unfreeze when she recognized it, which took less than a second, makes a grin in his face. He knew that she wasn't like the one in the legends, that was so afraid of herself that she didn't know how to unfreeze things, but he wished that he knew how to make Elsa feel more comfortable with touching and being around her family. He knew that she had developed a fear because of the incident (which it wasn't surprising especially because of how the books treated that one time that the Ice Queen failed in something), but he didn't want his princess, the almost-Queen Elsa III, to suffer from the same things as her aunt.

— I came here to bring you to the coronation room. — he finally said. — So... Let's go?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i didn't have a better title.


End file.
